


The Long Con

by Zeke Black (istia)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: 3K Round-up Challenge, Episode: s01e01 Ghosts of the Confederacy, M/M, POV Ezra Standish, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istia/pseuds/Zeke%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra's first encounter with Chris revisited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Con

Town's a smudge in desert sand, but he's canny enough to hide: Complete his play, pocket his winnings, and skedaddle while avoiding the notorious man-in-black.

Until Larabee's a predatory shadow at the bar, raptorlike gaze fixed on him, delivering a triple punch:

Temptation: Gold nugget bigger'n his thumb.

(sun-washed hair, skin)

Percipience: _First bullet was real; rest were blanks_.

(claw-sharp eyes, green as a forest's dark heart)

Challenge: _Meet us at the livery at dawn--if you live that long_.

(mouth quirked with amused mockery...red, gleaming)

Felled, Ezra repays in kind--guile, finesse, provocation: making Larabee prey and prize.


End file.
